Harunobu Ogidō
| birthday = April 14 | age = 476 | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'2") | weight = 60 kg (132 lbs) | eyes = Brown | hair = Brown | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13 | position = 4th Seat | occupation = Medic | profession = Shinigami | team = Second Relief Team | partner = | previous position = 8th Seat | division = Fourth Division | base of operations = Seireitei,Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = N/A | education = Shin'ō Academy | status = Alive | shikai = | bankai = }} Harunobu Ogidō (荻堂春信, Ogidō Harunobu) is the 4th Seat of the Fourth Division as well as the leader of the Second Relief Team. Appearance Harunobu has dark brown hair that suits his lighter brown eyes. He is rather attractive, young looking and tall. He wears the standard robes of a Soul Reaper, along with a black strap with a green square pattern that connects the relief pack to his back. Occasionally, he is seen wearing white gloves. Mostly unknown to him, he is quite beloved by countless young Soul Reaper women. Personality Like most members of the Fourth Division, Harunobu is very hardworking and willing to receive little thanks for all of his efforts. He has respect for his peers and works well with everyone. He is liked by most, besides Yasochika Lemura. Between him and Yasochika is a childish feud where they persist on annoying each other. He is very kind to everyone else, which is some of the reason why women crush on him. (For example, most of the mail sent regarding the Fourth Division is fan mail sent to him). He is known as a shy gentleman. Besides having a timid shell, Harunobu is very open with his friends. He is close with most of his division, and makes a point of knowing all of their names. He is also very athletic, spending hours working out and training. He is a star volleyball player, as well as a member of the Shinigami Men's Association. Plot During the Wandenreich invasion, the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho (coordinated relief station) was in total chaos. In a quick decision, the Captain ordered most of her officers to enter the battlefield and heal the wounded. However, some were ordered to take the patients in the relief station at the time to a safe place far away from the battle. Captain Unohana gave Harunobu the responsibility to lead the injured Soul Reapers to safety, and sent him on his way. Therefore, Harunobu survived the battle, but he has regrets about not being able to help the battle wounded. Powers & Abilities 'Expert Healer: '''Because he is a member of the Fourth Division, Harunobu is very skilled in healing. He is well respected by the other members of his division, allowing him to give tips and advice. He learned most of his skills from observing; taking the most important spells from the preeminent healers. Furthermore, he is known for treating vicious wounds and stopping even the worst bleeding. '''Kidō Practitioner:'Being the Fourth Seat of his division, Marunobu has the expected knowledge of Kidō and the flow of spiritual energy. He can use most spells that are within his range of power. He can do his fair share of Hadō and Bakudō, but he excels in healing Kidō. '''Swordsmen: '''Harunobu has the basic skills necessary in the art of Zanjutsu to become a seated officer. He was always particularly good when it comes to wielding a sword, but he never pursued training in that area. Besides his talent, Harunobu does not like using his sword on people, because he knows how severe sword injuries can be. He has seen people die from bad cuts first hand. Category:Fourth Division Category:Seated Officer Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Reaper Category:Shinigami